


Cliff's Edge

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Voltron au, klance, klance fluff, lance/keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance and Keith have always been two sides of the same coin, complete opposites yet similar in their own ways. Keith tries to comfort his teammate when he's sad, except things don't exactly end up going as planned. But Keith doesn't complain.





	Cliff's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I think these are too short to actually be interesting lol.

It was about two months after the Paladins had left after the battle with Lotor.

Things had started off smoothly when they had first debuted the long trip back to Earth. Besides the Lions having to recharge their power cores often, everyone was doing fine, and even switching passengers was going well. For Lance, at least. For the time being he had Romelle, who was very similar to Hunk, in the sense that she was funny and entertaining and overall just a cool person to hang out with. When she wasn't fooling around by pressing random buttons, that is.

At this particular point of their journey, things were starting to get boring. Being who he was, Lance didn't like this - the silence was driving him crazy. Although it did give him more time to think about certain things that had occurred since Lotor had betrayed them and the Castle had been destroyed, it disturbed him. The Paladins would occasionally chat - Hunk would send pictures of the space mice, Kosmo would teleport into someone's Lion and surprise them, and Pidge would report her current progress in the video game that she and Lance had bought at the Space Mall a while back. Allura and Keith remained quiet for the most part, besides the occasional complaining of Kosmo being in the Blue Lion and Keith insisting that the cosmic wolf would do no harm to Allura.

Lance rested back on his seat, wishing there was a recliner option. He was exhausted, and had been finding it difficult to sleep in the past few days. The reason for this, he didn't know.

Romelle seemed to be slightly tired as well, but still sizzling with energy. She wasn't usually interested in the boring scientific conversations that occurred between Coran and Pidge, nor the battle simulations prepared by Krolia and Keith. She was always looking for gossip, but if Hunk was busy, she would rely on her travel partner for information about his fellow Paladins.

''So...,'' she started, glancing away as she looked to create small talk. Lance hated small talk. He was pretty sure she did too.

''I'm pretty curious,'' she said, finally leaning forward and resting her weight on Lance's chair. ''How did you and the other Paladins meet? What are your opinions on them? How did you get from Earth all the way to Arus?''

Bombarded with questions, Lance cleared his throat, having not spoken in a few hours. ''Well, we all sorta met back on Earth, obviously. I already knew Hunk and Pidge beforehand, and Shiro was my idol. He's a great pilot.'' Now, how to describe how he felt about them...

''Also, uh, me and Keith were in the same class since we were preteens. I don't know if that's an age-range for Alteans, but basically, we were pretty young for Earth standards. I helped him take Shiro somewhere safe since he was held captive by other humans who wanted to, uh...'' It was pretty complicated to put this into words. Humans that had wanted to keep Shiro asleep for who knows how long before listening to what he had to say about the Galra? Humans who wanted to examine his arm?

Noticing that Romelle was waiting patiently for an answer, arms propped up on the seat behind Lance, he continued. ''Anyways, me and Keith had to take him somewhere safe. Hunk and Pidge tagged along, and we arrived at Keith's house.'' Desert shack, really.  
Romelle nodded.  
''That was where we properly introduced ourselves. Pidge and Hunk are my former classmates, as well as Keith, and Shiro turned out to already know him, which was pretty cool, I guess. After that, we found the Blue Lion, and we destroyed a Galra cruiser on its way to retrieve it from Earth. Then we arrived at Arus, where we entered the Castle of Lions, and met Coran and Allura.''

Romelle blinked curiously. ''And what did you think? After everyone got to know each other properly, I mean. What do you think of the Paladins now? Are they... the same? Or have they changed?''

So many questions. I can't blame her though. Being stuck in a giant war machine with someone you barely know and talk to can be pretty awkward, and she's only trying to soften up the tension.

''I'll start with Shiro. He was my hero back on Earth, like I said, and working with him is an honour. He kept me in place and prevented me from doing stupid stuff.'' Like flirting with aliens we've known for not even a day. But I couldn't help myself...

''Then there's Pidge. She's a huge geek, sorta like me, which I guess I've always been able to appreciate. But when she starts to talk all sciencey, I sorta space out and just pretend to understand. She knows I don't, though. She can also be very sarcastic and nosy and she makes the snarkiest comments. And Hunk, oh, he's great! He's a lot like you, actually. He's funny, kind smart, and loves food. He's an amazing chef...''

As Lance continued to name things about his friends and Romelle listened intently, he realized that he hadn't mentioned Keith. She was obviously waiting for him to say something about the Red Paladin, and he knew that he would have to pick his words carefully.

''Keith is my rival. Well, we're friends now, but we used to hate each other a lot more. He was always trying to be better than me at practically everything, and it was really annoying. Now that he's our leader though... I guess things have gotten better. He probably still hates me, though. But he's cool! I'm cool with him, and he should be cool with me - ah, I've said too much,'' Lance noticed, wishing he hadn't started ranting. But Romelle seemed to have already picked up on every word and detail, analyzing what Lance had said very carefully.

''You really think he still hates you?'' she offered. ''Because, I don't know, I thought you two were friends when I first saw how you acted around each other. He seems pretty fo-''

''Yeah, yeah, whatever,'' Lance cut her off before she could finish.

As if. There was no way that Keith would be actual friends with Lance, no matter how much Lance tried to convince himself that maybe he still had a chance. Keith just wasn't that type of guy. He wouldn't let Lance in - therefore, the latter had tried to deny his feelings for him. Planatonic - PLATONIC friendly feelings.

''Hmmm,'' Romelle hummed thoughtfully, backing up and leaning against the controls on the left side of the Lion. Lance hoped that she hadn't accidentally activated the Tail Canon and hit the Green Lion behind him.

The next few minutes proceeded in an awkward silence. How surprising. Lance took this as an opportunity to take a nap.

 

Lance had just started to doze off when Allura called the Paladins to make a stop at the lush green and purple planet ahead of them. Grumbling to himself, Lance obeyed her orders and followed the others towards the dense forestation that made up the planet's surface, hoping to find a clearing where they could land soon.

''Eugh. I hate this place already,'' Pidge commented, the annoyance obvious in her tone of voice. By now, Lance knew that the Green Paladin hated the outdoors, thanks to her allergies and sensitive skin.

Keith, however, seemed relieved as he showed everyone where they could stay. The Lions needed to recharge their power cores once again, and he argued that there was no better place for them to land - dense forests, a few streams here and there, inhabited land, and a cool temperature.

Finally, the Paladins and their companions landed, leaving their Lions in a protective circle as they met in the middle. Coran had supplies to make a fire, and Shiro volunteered to help him, while Pidge checked on the status of the Lions and Hunk prepared cooking supplies and food. Allura and Romelle were discussing matters close to where the campsite was located, while Krolia stood guard close to where the forest lay, behind the Red and Green Lions.

Not too far from the Blue Lion, the ground sloped upwards and led to a cliff, a calm river resting underneath it.

Lance sighed. Even though the scenery was nice, there wasn't much for him to do. He couldn't take Red for a spin, he had already checked in on Kaltenecker not too long ago, and everyone else seemed busy. Keith and Kosmo were nowhere to be seen.

Night time was approaching. The team was still setting stuff down, as well as preparing food for dinner. Something Lance wouldn't participate in.

Glancing back wistfully, he noticed Romelle approaching Allura. Both women seemed comfortable around each other. Lance never understood how Alteans could be so open with their feelings towards one another, yet it was probably still just another thing that differentiated their species.

Deciding against interrupting them, Lance made his way to the cliff which he had spotted earlier, wanting some time to himself to really consider that after all these years, they were finally going home.

It didn't take long for him to reach his destination. After climbing the slope, he had realized that the ground at the edge of the cliff was rocky and unstable, so he would have to be careful if he didn't want to fall and get wet.

Cautiously, Lance took a seat, legs dangling over the edge, elbows resting on his knees and most of his weight leaning forward as he stared at the river beneath his feet. Closing his eyes, he listened to the calm and relaxing sounds of the water flowing over the rocks and hitting the banks as it went in one direction.

For once, he couldn't hear the sound of Galra fighters chasing him, firing their lasers. His Lion was far away, and he couldn't hear any warning alerts. Everything was so peaceful out here, on a beautiful planet not conquered by the Galra. He was in no need for his bayard - not that he could access it anyways, as he had taken off his chest plate and helmet almost as soon as the team had arrived to land and spend the night. Now, the only plate of armour that remained on him were his boots, and even then, they weren't really needed.

Soon enough, even the sounds of nature all around him grew deafening, and cricket-like noises arose from the dark. Lance missed music. The way he could dance to it along with his family, put in his earbuds after a long day, and listen to whatever was new, or even ambient sounds that reminded him of Cuba whenever he needed to concentrate while studying or felt homesick.

Now, all he had was the sounds of war and his friends, teammates, whatever they considered him. Bunching his knees up against his chest and curling his arms around them, head buried between them, he thought of all of the different voices which occupied his mind each and every day, ever since that fateful day where he and his fellow Paladins had found the Blue Lion and reached outer space.

He thought of Hunk's voice. Hunk was his best friend, always there to support him and bake him cookies whenever he felt down. He knew he could trust him to keep his deepest, darkest secrets.  
He thought of Pidge. Her snarky and sarcastic manner, the way she was able to point out things other people couldn't, and found Lance's jokes annoying. But then, most people did, anyways.  
He thought of Shiro. Commanding, his idol, mature and respectful. He had been a great leader and inspiration for all of them.  
Allura. Her unique accent, the way she could sometimes be bossy, yet was able to encourage the Paladins whenever they needed it. She was a valuable member of their team.  
Coran. He was always so excited, ready to teach the Paladins anything, whether they wanted to learn about it or not. The way he told ancient stories about the former Paladins, Altea, and his past.  
Krolia and Romelle. Lance hadn't known them for long, but he knew that Krolia was very much like her son, and overall a super badass member of the Blade of Marmora (even though they were all badass, he had to admit). Romelle was curious, and despite having had terrible things happen to her, she was able to lighten up the mood and was very similar to Hunk in a way that was easy enough for anyone to notice. She always spoke what she thought.  
And then there was Keith. The hot-headed, lone-wolf of the team. To be honest, Lance had missed him after he had left the team, and had regretted pushing him away before that. When Keith had left for the Blade of Marmora, Lance had been really hurt - they had just been starting to get close. Yet when he returned, taller, grizzled, more mature and self-controlled, he had been the one to push Lance away.

A rustle in the undergrowth behind Lance startled him out of his thoughts. Raising his head, he noticed that his cheeks were wet - he hadn't known that he had been crying. Quickly wiping them away, he rose on his knees, turning around and trying to see through the faint light emanating from the weird mushrooms that seemed to be growing between every blade of lush green grass.

Narrowing his eyes, Lance thought he spotted a flash of blue light, but quickly deemed it as the process of looking back and forth so quickly that the glow from the purple mushrooms had just caused him to see things. Taking one last look at his surroundings, Lance turned back around, curled his knees in again, and proceeded to think about Earth and his journey.

 

Keith had been walking back to the team with Kosmo after trying (and failing) to teach him how to play fetch behind the Black Lion when the space wolf had paused, taken a glance from Keith to the rising moon on the western horizon, and teleported away. Not knowing why he had done so, Keith could only assume that he wanted to run around and frolic in the tall grass. He just hoped that he wouldn't start eating the strange purple plants which surrounded the area.

As he approached the rest of the team, who were huddled around a fire and starting to serve food, Keith noticed Allura and Romelle sitting awfully close to one another. Obviously, Keith wasn't one to know much about closeness, but he was pretty sure that they may as well be holding hands at this point. Wondering what had caused this behaviour, Keith continued to walk in the team's general direction when he noticed that someone was missing.

Where's Lance?

Once he was within earshot, he asked the same thing to those surrounding the fire, who looked around as if they hadn't noticed that he was gone.  
"I could've sworn he was here a second ago," Hunk said, distributing what looked like shish-kabobs to a few others.  
Well, he obviously hadn’t been. To be honest, Lance had probably left a while ago, since Keith had only seen him get out of his Lion before he had left to play with Kosmo.

"Well, I'm not going to find him," Pidge said, not looking up as she adjusted her glasses. "I'm busy working on figuring out ways to power up the Lions' power cores faster." There was something malevolent in her eyes as she prodded Shiro, who was sitting beside her, mouth full, with her elbow.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Shiro stuttered, almost choking on his food before having a chance to swallow it. "Lance has-"  
Allura quickly cut him off. Nodding towards Keith, she added, "You might want to go find him. He's been distancing himself from us lately... and I'm afraid he wouldn't listen to any of us if we were to speak to him. It is most likely that he would listen to someone who speaks from the heart." She lifted her hand and gestured to her own heart gently.  
Confused, Keith, backed up, accepting Hunk's offer of dinner for him, and adding that perhaps Lance would want something to eat too.  
"Cheer him up, bud," Shiro said with a wink before Keith could run off. Ignoring it, he grabbed the food and left the team behind, still wondering where Kosmo had gone before contemplating which direction he should head in first.

Not even a few steps behind the Red Lion, Kosmo appeared at his side, wagging his tail and glancing at the slope which lay slightly at Keith's left. He teleported towards the bottom of the slope, looking from the ground below him to Keith. Wondering what he meant, Keith made his way towards Kosmo, following him to the top of the slope before his space wolf let out a soft bark and teleported away, probably to return to the team to get some leftovers for himself. Ignoring his excitement, Keith took a good look at his surroundings, noticing that he now stood in grass that almost reached his height, the ground laid with the purple glowing mushrooms from before. The grass parted in front of him to reveal a cliff’s edge, where a dark figure lay facing away from him. Heavy sobs were heard from where Keith was standing.

"Lance?" he whispered, not necessarily wanting to disturb the Blue Paladin, yet still wanting to know what was wrong.

Slowly approaching, Keith realized that it was, in fact, Lance, face buried in his hands which rested on his knees, feet dangling over the edge.

Keith had no choice but to sit beside him awkwardly. After a few moments, Lance had stopped crying and looked over to his right to see his teammate there.  
Shit, he thought.

Wiping away his tears once again, Lance scrambled away from the edge of the cliff, crossing his legs and glaring at Keith. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, "How did you know I was gone?"  
"Lucky guess, I suppose," Keith lied, glancing away from Lance's deep blue eyes. The Blue Paladin didn't need to know that Kosmo had been the one to lead him there after the team had suggested that he talk to him.  
A few seconds passed. "So what do you want? To mock me? 'Oh, the great loverboy Lance is crying because he misses his family. Boo-hoo, what a poor soul'," Lance's face formed a look of pure disgust as he looked downwards, wondering when would be the perfect opportunity to jump down the steep cliff and land in the river.  
"What? No!" Keith shook his head, grabbing Lance's shoulders, turning him to face him. "Missing Earth isn't stupid. I know you miss your family, and I was just wondering if you needed some company. It's lonely out here." Letting go of Lance, he glanced upwards towards the night sky where the stars lay watching them.

"I suppose it is," Lance sighed, and if Keith wasn't mistaken, he had leaned towards him slightly. Both Paladins were now staring at the sky together, Keith's arms behind him. He looked at Lance, about to speak, when Lance beat him to it.  
"I guess I missed dinner, huh?"  
Keith let out a small laugh. "Yes, that you did. Don't worry - I made sure Hunk gave me an extra one." He handed one of the shish-kabobs which he had left on the plate beside him over to Lance, who grabbed it and examined it thoroughly. "I hope there isn't any fungus paste in this, like last time we had lunch," he pointed out, referencing the earlier morning when Hunk had offered them food made out of unique ingredients from another planet.

Each taking a bite, Keith and Lance finished their food and sat in silence, the only sound the swaying of the tall grass in the slight wind. Lance was still staring in front of him, and Keith couldn't help but steal another glance at his face.  
Lance’s eyes were focused on the beautiful scenery, and the glow of the purple mushrooms highlighted his face and his features. Keith knew he probably shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, but Lance was pretty, despite how annoying he could get sometimes. Yet he had to admit, at times like these, when Lance was quiet, Keith was able to admire him more, even if he missed their usual bickering.

His mind flew back to the time Sendak had taken over the Castle of Lions, back when the Paladins were still new to the whole universe defending thing, and Lance had gotten seriously injured while saving Coran from an explosion that had occurred at the bridge of the Castle. Lance had been unconscious, and when Keith and Allura had been locked out, Keith couldn't help but think that he was already dead. Yet when he returned, Lance had managed to emerge from his coma and shoot Sendak, giving Keith the perfect opportunity to knock their enemy into the glass barrier. Afterwards, he had released Lance from his shackles as Pidge had done the same to Shiro, and - god - Keith and Lance had held hands. The purple lighting had illuminated Lance's face as he told Keith that they made a great team, and that was it. The moment he had fallen for him. Yet when asked about that as well as Keith cradling him in his arms while carrying him to the healing pod, Lance had denied any memory of the incident.

And now here Keith was, staring at Lance, a similar purple glow lighting his face, and deep blue eyes staring right at him-

FUCK.

Keith looked away, flushing, but Lance was now smirking, despite the sadness still reminiscent in his eyes. "Hate to be caught staring, huh? Well, next time try not to be so obvious. I know you've done this more than once, man."

This only worsened Keith's blush.

Not daring to speak, afraid he would fuck up, Keith simply got up, grabbing his plate and hoping that someone, at least Kosmo, would come to save him from this torture.

Lance didn't hesitate to follow his movements, grabbing his plate as well. "You know, I haven't forgotten."  
Keith's heart stopped as the words were spoken. Forgotten what-  
"Forgotten the 'bonding moment'" Lance answered, as if he was able to read Keith's thoughts. He exaggerated the words 'bonding moment', as if wanting to make it clear that the name was perhaps a little strange. "I know what happened. I just thought that... maybe if I pretended it never happened, I would forget."  
Keith's was stung.  
"So what I did was... a mistake?" he asked in a small voice.  
"No, no, it's not that..." Lance said, waving his hands in the air, almost dropping his plate. "It's just... it's been hard to accept. You're... my rival. We're complete opposites."  
Keith could understand that. They were like two sides of the same coin - both so different, yet still similar in their own ways, and able to understand each other.

"Well, I guess opposites attract, huh?" Lance joked. Keith gave him a friendly nudge, suddenly happy that he had come to see him.  
Lance was about to return the action when he lurched backwards, and the earth beneath his feet crumpled and he slipped into thin air. He reached out and managed to get a hold of Keith's armour, which only resulted in Keith falling forwards as well.

None of them had time to process that the surface beneath them had disappeared before they hit the bottom of the shallow stream with a thud, clear water splashing around them and getting their hair wet.  
Lance was on his back, propping himself up with his elbows, and Keith kneeled over him, hair dripping and face even more red than earlier, if that was even possible.  
A few moments of shock passed until Lance started laughing. Keith let out a little smile, enjoying the sound of Lance's voice breaking the awkward silence. Soon enough, he was laughing too, and backed up until he was sitting on his heels. Lance still hadn't gotten up, his head falling backwards and hitting the surface of the water before he sat up as well. It had been a good minute of them laughing before they finally calmed down, and stared at each other, smiling uncontrollably, starstruck.

Suddenly, Lance took a daring step and leaned towards Keith, grabbing the collar of his Paladin armour and pulling him in for a kiss.

Keith felt like he was stuck to the ground, his brain not able to process everything that had happened in the past three minutes. Noticing this, Lance pulled away, wondering if he had been too sudden and fast. But Keith grabbed Lance's face and pulled him back in, this time enjoying the moment.

Closing his eyes, Lance placed his hands on Keith's cheeks as well, tracing his thumb over where his scar covered part of his soft, soft skin. A few seconds passed and they were breaking away for air, yet kept their foreheads against each other, not wanting to break physical contact.  
Keith's hands were now on Lance's hips, but the latter didn't mind. They were about to kiss again when something rustled in the bushes, and a familiar voice called out, "Keith? Lance? Are you guys there? I heard a crash and- oh. OH."

Lance tilted his head to give him a better view of the figure that was standing on the cliff's edge, hands against their mouth as they had just been shouting. Lance recognized them almost immediately.

Oh no. Oh god no. Of all people-

"Pidge?! What are you-" Keith started, before Pidge broke out in laughter, falling to the ground while clutching her chest. After her fit, she rested her head on her elbow, which was propped up on her crossed legs. She tilted her head to the left, narrowing her eyes and smirking in what could only be the sweet taste of victory after walking in on two of her teammates making out. Intimately.  
"Look's like Hunk and Shiro both owe me 40 GAC. I knew it would happen tonight," she said, fixing her glasses, which glinted in the purple glow surrounding them. "They all thought Keith was too much of a scaredy cat to actually do it."  
Lance stood up and was about to walk over to her before Keith grabbed his hand and stopped him, solemnly shaking his head as if he knew that there was no point in trying to talk Pidge out of the plan she was most definitely forming.  
"200GAC by tomorrow morning, and I don't tell a soul," she bribed, investigating her nails as if she wasn't interested in an actual answer. She knew that both Keith and Lance would somehow give her the money if it didn't mean terrible embarrassment.

Surprisingly, Lance raised a finger as if to stop Keith from saying anything in return. "How about 300GAC if you help me set up Allura and Romelle for a date?"  
Pidge looked up at this. The suggestion obviously perked her interest. "I was going to do that anyways, but deal. But I want at least one of you to explain to Shiro were you've been this whole time."  
"Deal."  
"Deal."

Keith was not okay with this. Tell his own brother what the hell had just happened with Lance? Pay Pidge 300GAC to not tell anyone else (and most likely modify the story to somehow make it even more embarrassing than it already was?)  
He sighed. He knew that there was no stopping this uncontrollable duo.  
"Alright. Fine. This works. I'll tell Shiro as long as you let me and Lance talk this out first."

Pidge hesitated, nodded, and then left, her small form scampering away and disappearing in the grass that was almost two feet taller than her.

"So..." Lance said, staring at the ground before making his way to the cliff face, jumping to grab the top of a rock and pull himself towards the top. Keith followed him, reaching for Lance's hand to help him up. "Do you think this will work out? Like, the whole save the universe and not die while being in a relationship with your teammate thing?"  
Keith opened his mouth as if to answer, but couldn't find the right words. Lance looked at him expectantly.  
"I mean, we can make it work. I don't see why it wouldn't, if we're careful enough. Plus, we'll be back on Earth soon, and things might work out better there. If we take things slow..." Keith trailed off as Lance grabbed his hand, both of them starting to make their way back to the team in the long grass, the slope approaching.  
"You mean like this?" Lance asked, glancing at their entwined fingers. "Just... simple things, for now?"

Keith smiled and nodded. He liked the patient and caring Lance. The Lance that always had his back.  
"Yeah. This works."

 

"Uh, Shiro? Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
The team had just dispersed to their own Lions for the night, and Keith and Shiro were both set to sleep in the Black Lion with no other company. Keith took this as an opportunity to talk with him about the earlier events.  
"Sure thing, Keith. I'm listening," Shiro replied, setting up his sleeping bag and pillows for the night.

"Um, earlier, when I went to talk to Lance..." Keith started, all of a sudden realizing that he didn't know what to say.  
"Yeah, how did that go? I suppose you both had a good talk, considering he seemed all happy earlier. And by that I mean happier than usual." Suddenly catching on to Keith's blush and hesitation to talk, Shiro narrowed his eyes, a smile making its way onto his expression. But before he could speak, Keith explained the situation.  
"He was sad when I found him. We both ate, and then... I sorta got caught... staring." Keith couldn't believe he was doing this.

"And?" Shiro pushed, grin getting wider.  
"And we fell into the river and I was sorta on top of them and we laughed and he kissed me," Keith rushed through his words, a part of him hoping that Shiro didn't understand and wouldn't ask.

"And so he finally realized his feelings for you and made a move?" Shiro asked, trying to contain his happiness, yet miserably failing.  
"Yeah. I guess you could say that," Keith murmured, wanting to sink into the ground and never emerge ever again. "And then he pulled away, and I kissed him back."  
"I'm surprised you guys came back this early, then. What stopped you?" Shiro asked.

"Pidge. She walked in on us, and then I told her to leave so Lance and I could... talk. We went over things and came to the conclusion that if we were gonna be together, then we'd have to take things... slowly. So please no telling the others and teasing us. I'm already getting enough from Pidge." Keith didn't bother to explain the blackmailing part to Shiro. He was probably better off without knowing.

Both Paladins were now settled in their sleeping bags. "Well, I'm proud of you Keith. You didn't run away."  
Keith snorted at that, turning to face the wall as his eyelids drooped.  
"No, but seriously, congratulations on that. I'm glad you were able to be more open with your feelings."

Keith only grunted in response, finally closing his eyes, his thoughts and dreams filled with Lance and feelings of accomplishment.


End file.
